The present invention relates generally to the field of software build automation, and more particularly to methods, systems, and computer program products that automatically determine, when a track is received for integration, if all dependent tracks have been integrated previously, automatically create and build scripts including the received track and all dependent tracks, and automatically perform root-cause analysis in the event of a build failure.
During a software product build process, some tracks are often defective, which causes the build process to fail. It is very time consuming to determine which track or tracks caused the build process to fail. It is further time consuming to re-run the build process after the defective tracks are corrected or removed.
Currently, software developers are asked to perform a manual build before submitting tracks for integration. However, many developers omit the manual build, particularly if they deem the changes in the code to be so minor as not to cause a build failure. Accordingly, build failures occur all too often.